<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by NKI_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988406">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories'>NKI_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, M/M, One Shot, POV Umino Iruka, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's mouth went dry, wondering if Kakashi really just asked him out for an impromptu date or if that was just wishful thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his birthday coming up, Anko somehow convinced him to arrange a party even though he was not the arrangement type of guy, preferring to just go to some bar with a couple of friends and enjoy a few drinks. But Iruka had been under the influence at the time and foolishly agreed despite having zero time to do such thing, and now he was nothing but stressed. But he never went back on a promise, and he was now starting to realize that was going to be his downfall. Especially as he was running late meeting up with Anko with his vest open, untied shoelaces, a burning hot coffee in his left hand, and a folder with all the plans in his right. </p><p>Which was fine, he was a shinobi after all, he could handle having his arms full and not tying the laces in a street crowded with people. Or so he thought until someone bumped into him and someone else accidentally stepped on his shoelaces making him drop everything as he was flying forward into another person spilling his coffee all over his flak-vest. </p><p>If that wasn't embarrassment enough he had grabbed on to that person and was now hanging off him for support while processing what just happened. His face hugging the person's chest on top of the spilled coffee, he blinked in realization and hurried to get back on his own feet, taking a small step back while spluttering out an apology. He also grabbed some napkins he always kept in his vest. </p><p>"I am so sorry, here let me help clean this up" Iruka was petrified, and on instinct, he started patting the man's chest to help soak up the coffee. He didn't even take a moment to look up to see who he had crashed into. </p><p>"Maaa Sensei, here I thought you were just that happy to see me you wanted to share your coffee and give hugs." </p><p>Iruka stiffened with realization, not only to what he had been doing, but who he had done it too. He slowly lifted his head to look up at the other man and swallowed when he met the silver-haired man's gaze with wide eyes. </p><p>"Kakashi-San! I- I am so very sorry… Please, let me make it up to you, I…" Iruka looked down on himself and the papers now spread around the floor with his favorite but now broken coffee cup that he would have to mourn later. He could feel the heat rise in his face and knew he now also probably looked like a tomato on top of everything. </p><p>He couldn't believe he had just run into Kakashi Hatake, a man known to be one of the deadliest shinobi's in Konoha, slavedriver of team 7, Konoha's second-biggest pervert and a person Iruka had such enormous crush on and respect for, he always struggled to keep calm in his presence. </p><p>And he had spilled his coffee on him and then started to clean him up with napkins! Oh dear goodness, please kill him now before he could manage to embarrass himself even more. </p><p>Iruka scratched his nose as he looked back up to the older man who managed to still look authoritative even with a huge coffee stain soaked on his chest. How could Iruka ever make it up to a man like that? </p><p>"Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you as an apology," Iruka said and he luckily managed to keep his voice steady despite being horrified of what Kakashi might ask from him.</p><p>"No need to worry Sensei, it is quite alright." It was Kakashi's turn to look at the ground, specifically Iruka's feet. Kakashi looked back up at Iruka, with a raised eyebrow. Or at least Iruka assumed so, it was hard to tell with only one eye being visible. </p><p>"Though, I am surprised. I would have thought that a person who teaches pre-genin would at least know how to tie his shoes." Kakashi's eye turned into a crescent moon, obviously finding the situation amusing. </p><p>Iruka was cursing the gods for not answering his prayers to kill him before making even more a fool of himself. </p><p>"Uhm, I am kinda running late, I was going to meet up with Anko, and she is rather insufferable when people leave her waiting, making us feel bad and manipulating us to buy her Dango for rest of the week. I prefer to not run myself bankrupt " Iruka gave an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. </p><p>Kakashi chuckled at that. </p><p>"Maaa, I don't think you have to worry, I just saw her eagerly leave the Dango shop accompanied by someone else. They seemed rather touchy with each other, I don't think she would mind." Kakashi responded. </p><p>Typical Anko to stitch him up because she had found a victim who might want to share the bed with her. Though he had to admit it seemed a bit early in the day even for her to go out of her way to get laid. He knew he was late but couldn't help feeling a tad annoyed though slightly relieved his wallet wouldn't have to suffer. </p><p>"Ah, well I guess I will still be able to feed myself for another week then." Iruka laughed and felt the butterflies in his stomach get all excited when he saw Kakashi observe him with crinkled eyes and Iruka believed he was smiling behind the mask. </p><p>They were only acquaintances, not really friends and this was probably the longest conversation they've ever had. Iruka had always been confident and content with his rank. But even he felt intimidated around people like Kakashi, though that might also be a result of his hopeless crush. </p><p>"Again, I am very sorry about your vest Kakashi-san," Iruka said after a moment of them just awkwardly staring at each other and not saying anything. Iruka felt himself blush even more and crouched down to gather his things as an attempt to keep some dignity. </p><p>"Hmm, well since you seemed rather eager to feed me coffee, why don't you make it up to me by joining me for one?" </p><p>Iruka almost dropped his things again because there was no way Kakashi was asking him what he thought he was asking… right? Iruka looked up at Kakashi and saw the man wait expectantly for a response. Iruka's mouth went dry, wondering if Kakashi really just asked him out for an impromptu date or if that was just wishful thinking. </p><p>Iruka swallowed. He owed the man at least this after completely soaking him with his drink. </p><p>"Of course, uhm where would you like to go?" Iruka couldn't keep his voice completely steady, feeling rather nervous as dating was not something he really had much experience in. Based on how Kakashi tilted his head and looked at him obviously amused, he must have noticed too. </p><p>"There is a café just around the corner we could go too." </p><p>Iruka just nodded, scared of talking before he had a chance to composed himself as his emotions were all over the place. He felt excited that Kakashi seemed to want to know him a little bit more, but scared that he might possibly make even more a fool of himself. They walked in silence to the café and Iruka was fascinated by how calm and relaxed the Jonin seemed and Iruka was one of those that found confidence incredibly attractive.</p><p>Once they reached the café Iruka took note of its appearance, it was a place he had seen in passing several times but never been too. It seemed like a cozy place where plants and branches climbed up the walls and wrapped themselves around the entrance. They went inside and made their orders at the counter. Iruka had to use his teacher’s voice to insist he paid for it considering how he was the one who had bumped into Kakashi earlier. He felt slightly satisfied when Kakashi retreated and allowed him. Excited his famous teacher voice could work on someone like Kakashi.</p><p>They sat down in a corner booth and though the conversation started a bit awkward it started flowing freely once they started talking about team seven. </p><p>Kakashi was calm and aloof as always, but engaged in the conversation and listened eagerly, Iruka did not once see an orange book and counted that as a success. Iruka’s attention would sometimes be drawn to the ugly coffee stain on Kakashi's vest and had to hold back a laugh considering how inelegantly he had run into the infamous Jonin in the first place. </p><p>Eventually, it did get to the time when it was time to say goodbye and continue with their day. They both stopped in the doorway of the coffee shop to say their goodbyes and Iruka really hoped this could become a repeated recurrence. He had a surprisingly good time with the Jonin. </p><p>"Well Sensei, thank you for the coffee, I hope you will allow me to buy next time." </p><p>Iruka could feel the excitement build up at those words as it indicated that there would, in fact, be a next time.</p><p>"Yeah, I would like that." Iruka couldn't hold back the excited smile that bloomed on his face. </p><p>Kakashi smiled back and studied his face for a moment before his attention was drawn up above them. </p><p>Iruka’s gaze was of course also drawn upwards and he had to blink a few times before he realized that there was a dried mistletoe hanging above their heads amongst the other plants. </p><p>Mistletoe in May? Seriously? Did mistletoes even count this time of year?</p><p>Iruka swallowed and looked back at Kakashi who already seemed to have his full attention back on him. </p><p>Before Iruka knew what was happening, the other man leaned in and soft lips were over his. Iruka was too surprised to react in time to return the kiss, his mind too confused and slow to register exactly what was happening. When Kakashi pulled away, Iruka managed to catch a fast glimpse of a handsome face before Kakashi pulled up the mask Iruka had not seen him pull down. </p><p>The Jonin smiled at him and Iruka could feel his blush go full bloom on him once again. </p><p>"Until next time then Sensei, have a good day." Kakashi waved his hand and walked away. </p><p>Iruka was stunned for a few moments, brain not keeping up with the fact that Kakashi had kissed him, on their first date, which was not a confirmed date. Iruka shook his head to gather his wits again and then broke out in a shy smile. The day had started rather hectic but now he felt rather excited. Planning this party might not turn out too bad, and he decided he had to thank Anko for finding her own impromptu '<em>date</em>'. </p><p>He also never did tie his shoelaces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If Kakashi was pleased with himself, it was easy to catch on as the man was currently walking down the street humming without any book in his hand. </p><p>The moment he had seen the cute chunin run through the streets with his hands full, he saw an opportunity. With the help of two henged clones, he had managed to make Iruka <em> accidentally </em> run into him and then managed to bring him to a coffee shop he had observed a mistletoe in earlier. Most likely never taken down since Christmas holidays where it was hidden amongst the plants. </p><p>He only hoped Iruka wouldn't end up on the street when he learned that Anko had been waiting for him all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a mistletoe about a month and a half ago in a coffee-shop which inspired this piece :p I've had it lying about in my documents for a while, just waiting for it to be bit closer to Iruka's birthday before posting it :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>